An increasing number of homes and buildings are being built and/or reconfigured as “smart” homes and buildings. As used herein, a “smart home,” for example, refers to a residential location where networked devices automate the control of various functions (heating, lighting, security, etc.). Commonly, security serves as a primary motivation for such building and/or reconfiguration decisions. However, existing smart home/building technologies fall to effectively detect intrusions into smart homes/buildings, and also fail to effectively detect potentially hazardous events and/or accident scenarios.